


Too Clean

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vince cleans up Pidge's workspace.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Too Clean

"Okay, let's get space cleaned up for--" Pidge stopped dead, looking over the box cradled in his arms at absolutely spotless worktables, counters, desks, and other flat surfaces that he hadn't actually seen in months. Or possibly years. 

"Already done," Vince replied with a smile. "What's in the box?" 

"Where is everything?" Pidge asked in return. The cleanliness wasn't bad, but it was a little disconcerting. Even when things were clean, there was still _stuff_ everywhere. 

"Put it away. You have a lot of storage." 

"Yeah..." He'd never find anything again. 

But he had his box. Time to start over.


End file.
